Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki
Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki Welcome to the Lalaloopsy Buttons Wiki! You can find info on your favorite 'Loopsy characters here! So far we have pages and active users! Visit Page Format to see our page format! Feel free to edit, but please, no spam! If you need help, feel free to ask one of the ADMINS. THIS WIKI IS NOT A COPY OF THE LALALOOPSY LAND WIKI!!! Internet Accounts *Email- lalaloopsybuttonswiki@gmail.com *Google+-https://plus.google.com/u/0/115168857142298297035/posts?tab=XX Tips and Hints *You can copy pictures on the Lalaloopsy website and add it in your documents/pictures section of your computer and upload it here! You don't have to take pictures with your camera! *You can find lots of info in the "Lalaloopsy Ultimate Collector's Guide" handbook! Cloud E..PNG|It's a Special Day...|linktext=It's Cloud E.Sky's Birthday! Forest Evergreen.jpg|It's a Special Day...|linktext=It's Forest Evergreen's Birthday!!! Admins/Helpers *Aliahvenicegarcia (Owner/founder) *Lalaloopsyme (Co-Owner/Admin) *Suji500 (Admin) *Jinafire115 (Chat Moderater) *Lalaloopsy406 (Admin) *AskSuzette101 (Admin) * Lalaloopsy506 (Admin) About Lalaloopsy Dolls On July 19, 2010, MGA Entertainment announced the launch of a line of doll toys, Bitty Buttons, featuring eight 13-inch (33 cm) original rag dolls. Bitty Buttons had the tag line "Sew magical - Sew cute!". Each doll character was created with a fictional theme, reflecting the day she is born, and her pet. Isaac Larian, CEO of MGA Entertainment, said, "Bitty Buttons was designed to teach kids that everybody is unique in their own special way. The new brand promotes the idea that old things can become new again, everything can be repurposed and nothing should ever go to waste." According to company press releases, the dolls were, "Designed to encourage a child's imagination and creativity" and "teach important life lessons such as diversity, individuality and the idea that everything deserves a second life." At release, the original eight dolls were Crumbs Sugar Cookie, Jewel Sparkles, Peanut Big Top, Bea Spells-a-Lot, Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff, Dot Starlight, and Spot Splatter Splash.[1] The dolls changed from "Bitty Buttons" to "Lalaloopsy" shortly after launch. In November 2010, the Lalaloopsy toy line won the "Large Doll" category in the People's Play Awards,[2] and was featured the next day on the American television program Live with Regis and Kelly.[3] Lalaloopsy's original dolls were described by CBS's The Early Show in November 2010 as "the hottest toy of the season,"[4] and MSNBC referred to them as "this year’s Tickle Me Elmo".[5] The New York Post described them as, "Creating Cabbage Patch-like hysteria among Holiday shoppers."[6] On December 21, 2010 Lalaloopsy dolls were in the first spot on "Google’s Hottest Holiday Internet Searches." According to Google searches for Lalaloopsy dolls were "up 20% since the beginning of December."[7] On February 13, 2011, the addition of three new characters: Patch Treasurechest, Blossom Flowerpot, and Tippy Tumblelina were added to the existing line of 8. It was also announced that the company would be expanding the line of toys to include new mini versions of the dolls as well as made-for-DVD feature that has been released in spring 2012.[8] Additional mini-series were created as well as exclusive holiday-themed dolls that could only be found at certain retail stores. On June 28, 2011 three new characters: Marina Anchors, Sahara Mirage, and Misty Mysterious were added as well as additional play-sets. Development of a Nintendo DS title was also announced,[9] with the official release date being November 6, 2011. Each game came with one of four mini dolls.[10] On November 16, 2011 MGA announced that the newly created nurse doll - Rosy Bumps ‘N’ Bruises has been donated to more than 1,000 Red Cross hospital blood drives across the country to aid in awareness.[11] The following day MGA entertainment announced the creation of 5 webisodes to be featured on the Lalaloopsy YouTube channel, and that future updates would be posted on the Lalaloopsy Facebook wall.[12] MGA continually adds additional characters to the Lalaloopsy toy line. As of February 2012 there are over 50 characters. The main toyline includes 13-inch Dolls, the mini-series, and a variety of mini play-sets, plush dolls,[13] as well as Lalaloopsy Littles, smaller siblings of the 13-inch dolls.[14] The Littles are named: Sprinkle Spice Cookie, Bundles Snuggle Stuff, Specs Reads-A-lot, Squirt Lil Top, Matey Anchors, Trinket Sparkles, Scribbles Splash, Pita Mirage, Twinkle 'N Flutter, Stumble Bumps 'N Bruises (Sew Cute Patient),''Blanket Featherbed ''and ''Sherri Charades. In December 2011 ''MGA Entertainment started to advertise Lalaloopsy Micro Figurines. Each one is about 3 centimetres (1.2 in) with a head that can be removed and placed onto the other bodies. In March 2012 a new line of mini Lalaloopsys called "Shoppes" were announced. Their names are Cherry Crisp Crust, Jelly Wiggle Jiggle, Bun Bun Sticky Icing, and Scoops Waffle Cone. A new mini doll, Sprouts Sunshine, was released through Target in the spring of 2012. Rules If you choose to ignore them and do the wrong thing over and over again, you will be banned for 1-3 weeks, maybe more, depending on what you did. *No spamming *No rude/bad words *Do not upload things that are not for kids. *Do not upload customized dolls. We have a wiki for that. *Do not erase stuff that is important. *Do not copy stuff from the Lalaloopsy Land Wiki. *Please use our page format! *Try to use good grammar. *Do not insult other people. * You have to be 8 years old or older to edit. This is for your safety. Remember that our admins are trying to do their best on helping out this wiki! If you need any help, please contact them!